lavrican_frontierfandomcom-20200213-history
History
Mineral Era (vM7.0 - M0.0) During the Vilinthic era (starting around vM7.0) Unhane saw massive migrations from the Creation Islands east and southeast of the continent which brought agriculture, new technologies, and many of the Proto-Common languages, primarily through the areas of the Drakian Peninsula and the Great Knothin River Delta region. Some of more notable civilizations of the late prehistoric Unhane were the orcs of North Yålathocia, the ancient elves of Eristhane, and the humans of Junda-Haran which flourished during the Mineral Age until they each collapsed in short order due to the mysterious Culling Plague around vM1.2. The period known as classical antiquity or the Mid-Mineral Ages began with the emergence of the human city-states of Ancient Anza. After ultimately checking the Orcish horde advance in Unhane through the Ancient Human-Orc Wars between vM0.522 and vM0.497, Anzan influence reached its zenith under the expansive empire of Conqueror Herald Zavson Yarr, spreading throughout modern-day southern Junda, Drakia, and other parts of Unhane. Throughout this period, Elves and their kingdoms and culture were also long present in west Unhane, and various orcish and dwarven kingdoms and warlords continued to wrestle for control of the north/northeastern portions of the continent. The Junda halflings were completely absorbed into human society during this period. The Great Anzlin Empire, formed from the union of the human civilizations of the Ancient Anza and the Lin-Haran came to dominate the entire Drakian Peninsula by vM0.350. By vM0.1 the Anzlin Empire had practically absorbed or conquered every nearby human and halfling tribe and civilization and is now recognized as the first great superpower. Metal Era (M0.0 - M1.4) Unhane in the Early Metal Ages was dominated by the rise and fall of the Anzlin Empire throughout the entire continent. At its height, the empire extended from the southern tip of the Drakian peninsula to the northern Haålsig Mountains. However, due to multiple factors (infighting, unsustainable infrastructure requirements, corruption from oligarchy, various rebellions), Anzlin power waned towards the High Metal Ages (M0.5). Eventually, around M0.650, revolts in the north and the west overthrew Anlzin occupation and created the Yålathoci dwarven kingdoms and various elven principalities, respectively. By the turn of the millennium, the Anlzin Empire's scope would again be limited to the Drakian Peninsula. However, due to the spread of the Empire's influence, thousands of surviving Anzlin roads, buildings and fortifications are spread throughout the near-entirety of the continent. The Late Metal Ages (M1.0) represented a period of upheaval in Unhane. The epidemic known as the Gods' Death and an associated famine caused demographic catastrophe in Unhane as the population plummeted. Dynastic struggles and wars of conquest kept many of the states of Unhane at war for much of the period. In Yålathocia, The Chosen Dwarves dominated the political landscape, while the Orcish Kingdoms of Dominion fought with the Orcish Tribes of Lowland in the Wars of Lowland Independence. In Central Junda, The Jun-Horinth Commonwealth became a large territorial empire around M1.2, while in Drakia the remnants of the Anzlin Empire became The Old Holy Empire, which is an elective monarchy. After winning the Lowland Wars of Independence, the newly formed Lowland Hierarchy became a bastion of culture, knowledge, and science, and continued to expand southward into former Anzlin lands. In the west, most of the the various Elven civilizations and city-states were absorbed into either the Republic of Eristhane or the Free Lands of Thalen, which historians mark as the end of the Metal Ages. Exploration Era (M1.4 - Present) With the entire span of Unhane claimed by one nation or another, the various civilizations of the continent began to search outward to expand. It was a Jun-Horinth exploration vessel, The FJHS Marauder set sail in M1.402, that first discovered the continent of Lavrica. The vessel landed on the beaches of what is now known as Haven, and was greeted by various indigenous tribes of dragonborn, such as the Hvlikati and the Zrteccem. Before long, nearly every civilization of Unhane began sending colony ships to the New World. Through establishing colonies and cities, each colonizing Unhane civilization hoped to gain a permanent foothold in Lavrica. Most settlers in every colony were small farmers, but other industries developed within a few decades as varied as the settlements. Cash crops included devil weed, thistledown, and wheat. Extraction industries grew up in furs, fishing and lumber. Manufacturers produced rum and ships, and by the M1.520, Lavricans were producing one-seventh of the world's iron supply. Cities eventually dotted the Lavrican eastern coast to support local economies and serve as trade hubs. As coastal land grew more expensive, colonists eventually began pushing west. As the frontier moved west, trappers and hunters moved ahead of settlers, searching out new supplies of furs and skins for shipment to Unhane. The hunters were the first Unhanians in much of the Old West and they formed the first working relationships with the Native Dragonborn in the West. They added extensive knowledge of the Northwest terrain, including the important South Pass through the central Cragg Mountains. Presently, much of the Midwest has been settled. However, government over these lands is difficult, due to the distance from ordered civilization and subsequent lack of infrastructure. This has led to the colloquialism of the "Wild" West being given to these lands. Crime and gangs are rampant, and civilization is scattered at best. In order to address this, several nations have agreed to establish a railroad throughout the territory. Known as the Free Passage Railway, this system of tracks and engines will aim to link the scattered towns of the west and bring order to a chaotic territory. Category:The World